


Complicated

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Cowley throws a spanner in the lad's assignment





	Complicated

 

They stood, gobsmacked, and watched as the red tails lights of the Cortina disappeared around the corner.

“Can you believe the old man ordered me to do this?”

“Easy, Ray.”

“ _’Is there a problem, gentlemen? It’s not that complicated, 4.5.’_ he says. _‘It should be a doddle,’_ he says.” Doyle ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the curls.

“Calm down, mate.” Bodie placed a hand on Doyle’s back.

“You calm down. And get your hands off me, Bodie.”

“Okay, okay. What’s your trouble, Ray? It really isn’t that big a deal. Nothing we haven’t both had to do to get information before.”

“We?” Doyle glared and his words were as sharp. “We, mate? I didn’t hear you ordered to give your all for queen and country.”

“You’re over reacting.

“He’s selling me virtue!” Doyle cried.

Bodie bit back a grin.

“Wonder who the lucky bird is?" Bodie rubbed his palms together. 

Doyle stared at him.

"Yes, well." Bodie coughed. "Let’s get your rig back in order.” He picked up the ends of Doyle’s scarf. “Only you could make an evening suit look untidy.”

“Sod off, Bodie.” Doyle pushed him away. “I fucking mean it.”

“Such language! What will your lovely date say?”

A familiar black vehicle pulled up to the kerb.

“Christ, Bodie, tell me that’s not... the bastard didn’t set me up with-”

The rear window rolled down. “Hello, lover!”

“Marg-“ Doyle croaked.

Bodie smiled and opened the car door.

Marge raised a hand to stop him.

“Ah, yes,” Bodie rolled his eyes and stepped back. “Louts ride up front.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll weekly Obbo: prompt = complicated; picture prompt


End file.
